


The sea of pearl

by LaurelBinaryStar



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelBinaryStar/pseuds/LaurelBinaryStar
Summary: 人鱼AU，不算童话的童话故事





	1. 珍珠海 The sea of pearl

**Author's Note:**

> 只是一个脑洞，Chap2为大纲整理，也许会有更新

    格里兹曼喜欢清晨的海。

    早上的海水是温暖的，而空气里尚且带着夜里来的寒意；太阳也没有完全升起来，但天已经亮得透彻，大朵的云和雾气缥缈地浮在大海与天空之间的空气里，安安静静地，不多久便悄悄地散去。

    他时常在破晓来临之前溜出住处，穿过层层海水，跃上海面，去看天空如何从深蓝色变成梦幻般的浅紫，再是淡淡的粉红，最后被露出头的太阳照成美妙的金色。

    海鸟们大多起的很早；格里兹曼喜欢它们在头上盘旋，有时甚至允许它们在他背上歇脚，尽管他觉得它们的叫声有些烦人。

    除此之外，清晨的海便没有太多其他乐趣了。但他仍然全身心地爱着这些时刻。

    因为只有在清晨，格里兹曼才感到无穷无尽的自由。

    等到太阳整个露出海面，他就不得不回到海里头去，回到他的族人身边；这并不是说他讨厌他们，正相反，格里兹曼深深爱着他的家人们。他们也爱着格里兹曼，而这正是格里兹曼要回到海底去的原因：他不能被人类发现。

    格里兹曼知道很久很久以前并不是这样的：他听说过陆地上的故事，那里也有鸟儿，还有高高的、像是海草林般的树，盛开的花朵什么颜色都有。还有人类，和他们人鱼长得像极了，但却没有他们漂亮的鳞片和优美的鳍——取而代之的是两条形状奇怪的肢体，人类便是靠着它们在陆地上移动、生活。令人惊奇。

    不过最奇异之处并不在此。真正使他感到不可思议的，而是很久以前，人鱼们曾和人类是亲近的。人类会称赞人鱼们的美丽歌喉，而人鱼则在银色月亮照耀的夜晚里偷偷与人类相会。格里兹曼甚至还听说过人鱼与人类相爱的故事——只有一次，随意的，接着戛然而止，然后那些讲故事的大人们就绝口不提，以为他会就此忘记。

    显然他并没有。

    但那毕竟是很久以前的事情了；现在没有人鱼会在日出以后还停留在浅海。格里兹曼被教导着，一旦太阳升起，他们就要回去深海，以免人类的大船发现他们。

    被人类发现的人鱼有着悲惨的结局，族群里的长老们说。他们相信人鱼的眼泪会变成珍珠，所以人类会想尽办法折磨他们，直到他们哭干身体里最后一滴水；接着他们又打上了鳞片的主意，每一片都不放过，还有人鱼美丽的头发——

    长老们的叙说太过恐怖，格里兹曼从来都没敢听完。一方面他感到害怕，而与此同时他又感到难以压抑的困惑：这与过去故事里的人类是天差地别。人类为什么会变成这样？他们真的变得如此残忍了吗？

    格里兹曼不知道答案。他觉得他正在追随一条看不见的暗流：而这条暗流正在把他拖向没有穷尽的深渊。

    太阳已经快要整个升起来了。是时候回去了；格里兹曼甩甩头，试图抹去那种惴惴不安的感觉。他向海底下潜去，甩动尾巴，青色的尾鳍高高翻起，最后一次划过水面，搅出一串珍珠般的气泡，无影无踪地消失在深蓝的海水里。

 

    ==========

    他再次回到海面上时是三天以后的黎明。

    一切仍是那样：无声的日出，淡泊的白雾与海鸥。没有什么不同。

    格里兹曼缓慢的游动着，心中有种说不上来的奇异感觉。他希望今天会像每一天那样不被任何人发现，安全，悠闲地观赏他最喜爱的景色；但他又渴望发生些什么，好填补他心里一直以来的、深不见底的空虚感。

    他看着海水轻柔的撞上他的胸膛，忽然知道自己是怎么了。

_他感到孤独。_

格里兹曼觉得自己应该为这个事实流些眼泪；但事实上他没有，甚至没有尝试去做。在海里流泪是徒劳的，没人知道，只会白白丢失水份。

    更何况他的眼泪变不了珍珠。

    他突然不想再看日出了，也不想再回到海面上来；他有的是人鱼朋友，犯不着再为了一点空气或刺激感去冒险。他会习惯的，就像其他所有人鱼那样。

    格里兹曼最后望了一眼陆地，深呼吸，打算做个告别——然后他看见了那艘小船。

    那真是一艘很小的船：人鱼的视力告诉格里兹曼那是艘木头小船，顶多坐上两个人，正歪歪扭扭地向外海漂过来；船桨搭在船舷两边，船上的乘客似乎是决定要让上帝来左右他的命运。

    格里兹曼感到一阵恐慌。 _人类。 **危险**_ 。所有那些恐怖的场景窜过他的脑子；他迅速地下潜，没有掀起一点点水花。但也许是恶魔占据了他的心灵，他没有继续向下，而是呆在那浅浅的一层水下，看着黑色的船底慢慢接近，从一片叶子那么大，到逐渐与他身长相近。

    他屏住呼吸，防止气泡从他的鳃里跑出来浮上海面。他正小心地藏在这艘船正下方的影子，观察着。船几乎是静止的；格里兹曼开始怀疑船上并没有人，只是粗心的渔夫忘了系缆绳，于是它便自顾自地漂泊。

    但下一秒他就知道他错了，因为船猛的向一侧沉了一下，接着格里兹曼看见一双手沉入水里——并不大，但手指修长，指间戴着一枚珍珠——它们很快地收回去，带走一些海水，珍珠的白色在格里兹曼眼前一晃而过。

    格里兹曼觉得某种奇异的感觉正在他心中升起。

    那双手收回去后，船上的人类又陷入了静默。一段时间里他什么也不做，放任船被早晨的海浪推来推去；而格里兹曼像着了魔一样，跟着这艘船，小心躲藏着，仿佛一个太大个的船锚挂在船底。他隐隐感觉有什么将要发生；这真是他一直以来所渴望的。

    而那一切就那么发生了。

一个很大的物体突然掉进海里，包裹在一大串细碎的白色气泡里；格里兹曼吓了一跳，一个激灵，撞上了船底。他浑身发冷，心想着那个人类：他将要发现他了。他转头看向沉下来的东西，心里绝望地祈求那不要是一张渔网。

    泡沫很快的散去： _那是一个人类。_

他闭着眼睛，棕黑色的头发在他脸边浮起，围绕着他蜜色的脸庞；看上去像是格里兹曼的年纪。他穿着深紫色与红色的织物（“人类喜欢在身体外披盖用植物或动物毛发编制的造物，称为衣服”），衣物里点缀着花纹。他轻微地皱着眉，嘴唇紧闭，显得年轻又英俊。

    他不是个渔夫；他更像是陆地故事里那些王子，只是王子们不会自己坐小船出海，更不会在无人的清晨独自跳进海水里。

    格里兹曼看着眼前正缓慢下沉的人类，衣摆自由的漂浮着，没有一点动作，甚至没有气泡逸出他的嘴唇。像一只巨型的紫色水母。他也许是死了，格里兹曼心想，但他说不出为什么。

    那个人类就这样头朝下躺着，往海底沉下去，双眼始终闭着，经过船弦，经过龙骨，经过格里兹曼——

    然后他猛地睁开了眼睛。

    格里兹曼正对着他；他毫无防备地与那个人类对上了双眼。他的眼睛是深琥珀色的，在海水掩盖下变成深沉的褐色；他显然也看见了格里兹曼，惊讶地睁大了双眼，格里兹曼几乎能从他的

眼中看见自己摆动着尾巴的身影。

    他们对视了几秒——对格里兹曼来说就像永恒——他甚至忘记了逃跑，只是浑身僵硬，瞪大他的蓝眼睛。仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，那个人类终于开始动了，他划动胳膊，向着格里兹曼伸出戴着珍珠戒指的那只手，似乎想要触碰他。他在水里张开了嘴，像是惊讶，又像是想要说些什么，但只有一连串气泡从他的口中吐出来。

    直到他能够看清那枚戒指上的珍珠光泽时，格里兹曼终于晃过神来，而那个人类就要抓住他的手臂；他猛地甩动尾巴，一阵急流将他推离那个人类，他看见对方脸上的错愕，似乎又开口想说话，但最终还是没有发出一个音节来。

    格里兹曼急速地后退，向下，向下，人类的身影逐渐成为消失在海面光影的一个小点。他头脑依旧混乱着，机械地游着，直到他看见熟悉的暗礁、海床和珊瑚林。他看见几条熟悉的尾鳍穿梭在礁石之间。

    但他的视野里仍然残留着刚才的景象：掉入水里的黑发男人，向他伸来的手。

    他又看见了那枚珍珠戒指：洁白、光润，像一滴凝固的眼泪，还有那个人类的琥珀色眼睛。

 

 


	2. 故事大纲

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大纲整理

本篇内格，前篇哈迪

人鱼的寿命比人类长，大约是人类的两三倍左右

 

    格子人鱼，团长是海边小贵族的末子，没什么权力或者家族负担，所有人都觉得他是家族里的花花公子，但他自己总觉得不属于这个家庭也不属于这个地方，于是某一天终于爆发了，自己划小船出海，鬼使神差一种冲动让他很想跳进海里，感觉大海在呼唤他，本来是觉得就这样沉到海底去也挺好的，结果和格子碰了个面对面（如上）

    然后团长连滚带爬游回岸上，回家里说他看见了人鱼，家族只当他又在说瞎话没人理他，团长不信邪于是天天跑去海边划小船找人鱼

    格子那边碰到团长以后吓得半死，在海里躲了三天，但思来想去总觉得有点说不出来的感觉，于是第四天晚上打算乘着夜色游近一点岸边看看，结果碰到团长因为连续体力劳作（划船）不小心在小船上睡着飘太远，于是偷偷把团长的船推回岸边，就要到岸边的时候团长醒了，格子想跑团长说等等！你可以不用说话，但你能让我碰一下吗就一下，不然他可能要一辈子怀疑自己是不是疯了

    格子犹豫了下，最终还是游到船弦边上无言地看着团长，团长抖抖豁豁地摸了摸格子的头发，提灯下格子的金发看上去就像黄金做的一样，把团长看入迷了

    格子心想这个人类什么毛病！但又觉得这个人类好不一样，看他的时候没有长老说的那种恶意，只有惊奇和敬畏，这是很久以前故事里提到的人类对人鱼的眼神；他突然觉得心跳加速，赶紧甩开团长准备回去，团长大梦初醒，对着格子的背影喊我以后会常常来这个海边，格子没回头但心里莫名高兴

 

    然后就是一人一鱼时不时海边相遇，慢慢互相熟悉，各自暗生情愫，觉得某种天生魔力在让他们互相吸引，是灵魂伴侣了；中间快乐剧情中包括格子把团长拉入水下打闹，团长发现自己水性意外的好，两人在水里面对面，月亮把他们头顶的海面照成银色，然后他们在水下交换了一个超纯洁的吻，吻完两人都惊了，害羞到爆炸，红着脸各自回家

    有一天他俩趴着看月亮。格子问起团长那枚一直很在意的珍珠戒指，团长说这是他祖母给他的东西，他祖母是个大美人，不过不会说话，也是像格子一样突然出现在他海边的祖父面前，两人一直很恩爱，这枚珍珠戒指就是他们的结婚戒指，他觉得这颗珍珠是世界上最美的东西

    格子听完就放下了一只悬着的心，然后心里突然有有点不是滋味，如果他是人的话那他就可以像团长的祖父母那样结婚，一起白头到老，但他是人鱼，团长会率先老去，只留他一个人孤孤单单在世界上。格子一下子觉得特别特别难过，没忍住开始掉眼泪，团长惊了，说我不是说我想要珍珠，我不想要你流眼泪，就算你哭出来的不是泪水是珍珠，哪怕是钻石他都不想要，格子听完勉强笑了，两人在礁石上静静地拥抱，听着远方鲸鱼和海浪的声音

 

    回到海里格子还在想这件事，然后想起以前听过一次的人鱼爱上人类的故事，他知道人鱼里有被大家躲着的魔女，他很害怕，但是他已经无可救药地坠入爱河，他决定不管魔女要求什么他都要变成人，作为人类和团长共度一生。

    几经辗转格子找到据说是魔女居住的海沟，给他开门的不是传说中的魔女，而是另一条男人鱼。男人鱼说他叫哈梅斯，是魔女的学徒，她收留了无家可归的哈梅斯，教他各种东西，而魔女已经离开了这片海不会再回来了，问格子来这里是想要做什么，他说不定能帮上忙

    格子说明来意，哈妹越听脸上表情越严肃，说不行，你知不知道你在干嘛，没有什么能把人鱼变成人的魔法，说着就要赶格子走。格子一听就知道哈妹肯定晓得些什么，一边被扫地出门一边喊我不会放弃的！

    之后格子每天都来敲哈妹的门，每次都被哈妹用各种方式丢出海沟；但他还是每天都去，终于有一天哈妹烦的不行了，对格子说好吧，如果你能给我带来这三样东西，我就告诉你人鱼可以变成人的方法，格子听了超级高兴，说如果我能变成人和我的恋人在一起，哪怕是月亮我都会给你。哈妹复杂地看着他，叹了口气说，那你听好，我要你给我带来海边那个王国皇家图书馆里的一百年前的王子的笔记，还要人鱼们长老们下令永远封存起来的魔法禁书，最后一样，你要给我带来一滴大海的泪水。

    格子听了说你这分明是在刁难，我要怎么拿到这三件东西？哈妹说，如果你真的想变成人，那么你就一定要这三样东西。如果你搞到了这三样东西以后还是想要变成人类，那么他就帮他。

    格子回到岸边，告诉团长他有办法能让他们在一起了。他告诉团长哈妹的事情，团长一边听心里总觉得有些蹊跷，他看着格子兴奋的表情，最终还是什么也没有说

    第一个物品是皇家图书馆百年前的王子手记，这对人鱼格子来讲本来应该是不可能拿得到的，但团长可以；贵族团长想办法搞到了那本笔记，他们凑在沙滩上就着提灯看那笔记，前面大多数是王子的日记，然后中间缺了很多页，后面开始写满了各种他们俩看不懂的魔法符号。他们正要合起来，从最后一页里掉出来一张手稿纸，稿纸上是一幅很精致的绘画，画着一片月亮照耀的海边，中间的礁石上赫然是一位男性人鱼。整幅画是黑白的，只有中间的人鱼被涂上了一双绿色的眼睛

    第二样是被封存的魔法禁书，格子在各个朋友（有鲨鱼尾巴的波霸，章鱼美颜等等）的帮助下偷了出来，用很久很久前人鱼的语言写的，里面很多连格子都看不懂，他们翻遍了厚厚一本书，没找到写着把鱼尾巴变成人腿的魔法，倒是有一个看不懂的模模糊糊写着“人鱼”“人类”“交换”和“生命”的字眼

    最后一样让格子和团长都摸不着头脑，海的眼泪到底是什么东西啊，于是他们找了各种各样的东西给哈妹，哈妹都说不是，后来哈妹心软了，给他们提示说海的眼泪会在月夜里退潮的时候闪耀，但格子和团长还是不知道要找什么。找了一天到了晚上，他们累的躺在沙滩上，团长偏头看着身边的格子，突然发现格子身边有什么东西在反光。团长跳起来跑去捡，那是一个空的珍珠蚌，因为退潮留在海岸上。格子还在傻乎乎的说内你看，这个蚌在晒月亮。团长已经反应过来了，哈妹要的是一颗退潮时留在沙滩上的珍珠。两人找了一晚上，终于在一块礁石后边的小蚌壳里找到一颗小小的珍珠。

    格子兴奋地把哈妹叫到海边，拍拍蓝尾巴说现在你要的的三样东西都齐了，你可以告诉我怎么让我变成人了吧？哈妹看了看沙滩上的三样东西，摇摇头说最后一样还是不对。他复杂地看了眼团长和格子，顿了一下才开口，声音冷酷，不像以前任何一次。他说，你们永远也找不到那一颗的，它很早以前就迷失在了人类的国度里；那是这片海里独一无二的一颗，没有第二颗珍珠会比它更美丽。

    一瞬间团长脑子里的事情全部联系在了一起，王子的笔记，魔法书里的咒语，还有那一颗“眼泪”。他手伸向他大衣里的口袋，自从上次格子哭了以后他就再也没有带过他的戒指。

    团长从怀里掏出那枚珍珠戒指，递给哈妹说，“你在找的是这颗珍珠吗，罗德里格斯王子殿下？”

    哈妹直直地看着团长没有说话，格子震惊，团长盯着哈妹，手里仍举着戒指。然后哈妹慢慢接过那枚戒指，摸着那枚珍珠，脸上的表情像是在微笑但又像是在哭。他抬起头来看着团长说，原来你是她的后裔。

    格子已经当机了，看向团长说这是怎么回事？见哈妹还在看那个珍珠，团长就开始讲了他的所猜测的整个故事。

    一百年前，王国有一位罗德里格斯王子；那本日记就是这位王子的东西。然后事情再明显不过了，王子爱上了一位人鱼，就是他笔记里夹着着的那副画，有着黑色头发和绿宝石色眼睛的人鱼。王子如此渴望和人鱼在一起，但人鱼比人类活的久得多，他会先死去，他的心上人将在悲伤中渡过余生。于是他便开始疯狂研究各种各样的魔法；然后他听说了人鱼族的魔法书，于是请求魔女把他也变成一条人鱼，这样他就能与他心爱的恋人相伴。然后魔女满足了王子的愿望，作为回报王子给了魔女那颗珍珠，感谢魔女成全他们的爱情，而他的祖母就是那位魔女。

    格子听呆了，问哈妹那是真的吗？哈妹转过头去，看了看海上明亮的月亮，半哭半笑地说，你只对了一半。

    哈妹确实就是一百年前那位罗德里格斯王子，像团长说的那样，他也确确实实是爱上了那位有浅绿宝石眼睛的人鱼，想要找到能相伴他一生的魔法。

    但后面不是这样的，哈妹说。他看向格子，严肃地说，从来就没有什么把人类变成人鱼，或者把人鱼变成人类的魔法。人鱼族魔法书里的禁术，是将一个人类和一位人鱼交换的魔法——只有同时拥有一个想要变成人的人鱼，和另一个想要变成人鱼的人，它才有用。

    哈梅斯当时几乎绝望了；然后那一天，他的人鱼恋人带来了一位不会说话的人鱼来见他。他的恋人告诉他，不会说话的人鱼因为无法发声，她在海里感到无穷无尽的孤单，甚至不能和鲸鱼讲话。她想要变成人类，在陆地上她可以自由地触碰，做她想做的每一件事。她就是团长的祖母；从一开始就没有什么魔女，那都是哈妹的恋人和团长祖母为了不被族人发现编出来的谎话。

    团长听到这里，突然明白自己为什么总喜欢往海边跑，那时突然特别想要跳进海里，不但不害怕人鱼，还疯狂的爱上了格子；他身上流着人鱼的血。

    哈妹还在说，他说后来他们决定在满月的时候使用这个魔法，因为满月时魔力最强，然后魔法成功了，就像团长和格子看到的那样，他变成了人鱼，团长的祖母变成了人类，然后遇见了他的祖父。

    哈妹看向格子说，现在你明白了吗，如果你想要变成人类，你就得再去找一个想要变成人鱼的人，你们俩交换，魔法才能实现。格子怔住了，现在怎么可能还会有人类想要变成人鱼？他看着哈妹又看向团长，脑海一片空白，一转身跃入海里：他想要静一静，然后大哭一场，也许哭到整片海都填满他的眼泪。

 

    团长想追上去，但他看见哈妹还在看着他。他们一直等到海面上再也没有一点点格子的痕迹以后团长问，你是不是隐瞒了什么没有说？如果你说的都是真的，那你的人鱼爱人呢？这枚戒指又是怎么回事？

    哈妹叹口气说，你是聪明人。他突然变得面无表情，隔了好久才开口说，那个魔法确实有用，但它之所以被人鱼分作禁术，是因为这个魔法需要付出代价。使用魔法的人和人鱼要用自己一百年的寿命作为代价，才能让魔法成功；但哈妹他们当时并不知道。

    他苦涩地说，一百年对人鱼来说不算什么，但要拿去人类的一百年就不剩下什么了。团长的祖母被拿走了一百年，变成了一个凡人；而哈妹被拿走了一百年，立刻就变得极其虚弱，奄奄一息。哈妹说话的时候低着头不看团长，团长听着听着，发现哈妹在哭。

    他救了我，哈妹哽咽着说，他把他的寿命给了我。哈妹爱着的人鱼用了另一个被禁止的魔法，他把自己的生命给了他最心爱的王子。他在月光和魔法的恍惚中看见他的爱人对他微笑，眼睛湿湿的，但他没有哭出来。哈妹记得他被抱住了，然后额头上有一个轻柔的吻。他最后看见的是一滴泪水，从人鱼绿宝石一样的眼睛里流出来，砸在他的胸膛上，那一瞬间水滴好像变成了固体，沉甸甸的，让他胸口发疼。然后哈妹彻底昏过去了，醒来的时候已经是第二天黎明，他躺在一块礁石上，左手里有一颗洁白的珍珠。他伸手去摸额头被吻过的地方，只摸到一手的泡沫，被风一吹，在曙光中消失得无影无踪。

    人鱼的眼泪确实会变成珍珠；但只有人鱼临死前最后一滴眼泪才会变成珍珠。

    哈妹低下头，他的眼泪掉在珍珠上，我的，他啜泣着说，我的——

    一阵短促的海风突然吹过，团长没有听见哈妹说出的那个名字，像是大海不想让他听见一样。

    他们谁也没有再说话，不知道过了多久，哈妹终于抬起头来，把戒指还给团长，声音嘶哑地说，我把这枚珍珠给了你的祖母，我无法承受将它带在身边时感到的悲伤，也希望有人能知道我们之间的故事；看来她保管得很好。现在你知道我为什么不想告诉你们这个魔法了。团长沉默地点点头，哈妹说我很抱歉，但这样也许是最好的。

    谢谢你没告诉格里兹曼这些，他会真的哭干他自己的，团长说。哈妹点点头，摆动尾巴打算回到海里去，团长此时才看见他的鱼尾，哈妹的尾巴是银色的，像他仍是人类王子时身上穿着的闪闪发亮的盔甲。

    然后他像想起了什么，回头对团长说，如果你们真的太痛苦受不了的话，我这里能让你忘记的魔法还是有的。团长不假思索地回答说，那你就没有对自己用过吗。哈妹楞了一下，然后暴怒，你怎么敢。你怎么敢让我忘记他？谁还会记得那个绿眼睛，笑起来像小狗的黑头发小人鱼？

    团长毫不畏惧地看着哈妹说，所以他也不想要遗忘的魔法，他绝对，绝对不想忘记格子，不想忘记他在水下看到的那个的蓝眼睛金发的人鱼。

    哈妹看着他，他的外貌虽然和团长一样年轻，但团长感觉他已经活了太久了，他的心已经和泡沫一起，在很久以前就消失在了海里，他现在的身体里只有痛苦在栖息。

    然后他开口说，那你想变回人类吗？哈妹愣住了，团长接着说，我来变成人鱼就行了。格子不可能再找到一个除了我之外的、想变成人鱼的人类了；那么就再找一个想变成人类的人鱼就行了。由我来交换我们的命运。而你将会变回人类，享受凡人的生老病死，在凡人的寿命里死去。不必被人鱼的生命禁锢，你将获得你渴望的安息。

    哈妹沉默地听着，直到团长说完好一会儿才冷冷地说，你这傻瓜，你想死吗？你要减去一百年的寿命；你会让他像我一样心碎。

    但你有忘记的魔法，团长说。我想要他快乐。你不知道他有多高兴，当他知道有变成人类的方法的时候。我知道他有多想和我一起在海里穿梭，或是在陆地上奔跑，去摸摸马匹的肚子，数秋天的胡桃叶和甜杏。我迟早要死的；在那之前，我希望他美梦成真。只要一天就好，把我变成一天的人鱼，然后就夺走我的生命吧。但你要答应我，在我死去后让他忘了我，我应当是他游过的海浪尖上的泡沫，不该是绊住他的水草。

    哈妹盯着他。你疯了，他说。

    那是因为我同时流着着人鱼和人类的血，团长轻松地回答。

    天色开始发亮，哈妹说他该回去了，但他会考虑团长的提议，“但是，”他警告团长，“一旦决定就没有退路了。”三天之后在这里，他说，团长还有机会反悔。年轻的傻瓜，他听见哈妹轻声说。

    团长向他挥手，看他银色尾鳍消失在水里。然后他坐在沙滩上，开始流泪，一开始是小声的抽泣，然后是放声大哭，那真是许多的眼泪呀，连鸟儿都停下来，风也不再吹了，整个世界只有他，大海，沙滩和他的泪水。他一直哭啊哭啊，直到再没有什么好哭的为止。他把最后的一些留恋也抛弃了。

 

    第三天到来前一晚，格子来找他了，他没再提起想要变人的事情，只是静静地陪他在沙滩上画画。团长看着格子，下定决心说，哈梅斯也许愿意与他交换。他累了，想要变回人类。

    格子一愣，随即欣喜若狂。所以你会变成一条人鱼，他兴奋地说，我可以带你去我的家。我知道哪里有最漂亮的珊瑚林，还可以去和海豚们玩耍，哦对不要靠近北面的水湾，那里暗流很急…他不停的在说，团长只是笑着看他，轻轻握住格子的手。

    第三天夜晚终于还是来了，哈梅斯浮出水面，看到团长和格子正手牵手等他。他看了眼团长，后者给他一个坚定的点头。哈妹沉着脸，打开带来的包裹，拿出里头稀奇古怪的魔法道具。

    等到他们准备好已经是午夜，哈妹最后看了一眼格子，问你们确定吗？格子不知所以，说问我干嘛，我又不是要变的那个。团长笑着说，他在吓唬你呢。不如你先去那里等着，我怕待会长出鱼尾巴的我会把自己吓得发疯，我说不定会咬你。格子一边大笑一边游到了礁石后边去。

    格子一消失在视线里团长立马说，快，立刻使用那个魔法，他不想让格子发现。但哈妹却一动不动，只是复杂地看着他，说你是真的深爱他不是吗？团长急死了，没错，我爱他爱得发疯，他的眼泪比毒药更使我痛苦。所以快啊，让他享受这一天的美梦，然后我就将变成月亮，永远看着他，守着他。

    团长一口气说完，发现哈妹的脸一半冷漠，一半却带着笑意，甚至有一份淡淡的宽慰，他还没来得及疑惑，哈妹说，那好吧，如你所愿。

    他启动了魔法。团长感到一股奇特的力量在他与哈妹之间盘旋，然后他感到腿脚像被火灼烧，炽热，但并不疼痛；他觉得自己的骨肉在被挤扁、拉长、重塑。炫目间他似乎看见了自己的下半身，那是如黄金般的，形状优美的鱼尾—

    随即另一股强烈的拉扯感告诉他，他的心愿已经达成，是时候付出代价了。团长觉得浑身的力气在被快速抽走，他浑身发软，说不出一句话，只好在心里拼命祈求，我只要一天。就给我一天。他感觉自己在漂走，像他的小船被海浪卷走，而自己没有丝毫反抗之力。

    然后他感觉有人拉住了他。迷迷糊糊之间，他听见了哈妹的声音：你真是无可救药，他说，但你很勇敢；你会有好报的。好好对格里兹曼，哈妹的声音说，至于代价，我就收走啦。

    团长感觉左手被扯了一下。接下来在那一瞬间，团长看见了哈妹的幻影，不是银色的人鱼，而是他曾是人类、曾是那位罗德里格斯王子时的模样：高大，英俊，笑容灿烂地看着他的方向，左手里握着什么东西，一身银质盔甲闪闪发光。然后忽然的，好像有一阵风掠过他的耳边，他追着看过去，看见一条绿色的鱼尾巴穿过他——那是他没见过的一条人鱼，他的头发比夜晚更黑，绿色鳞片像翡翠一样闪烁。人鱼的幻象穿过团长，游到哈妹幻影的身前；他们注视着彼此，好像许久未见，又像是熟识多年。

    然后哈妹的幻象伸出手去，握住了人鱼的手；黑发的人鱼转过头来看向团长，微笑着，团长看见他的口型，他在说，谢谢你——

    团长昏了过去。

    当他醒来时，第一眼看见是格子焦急的脸。格子看他醒了都要哭了，说我担心得快死了，你睡了整整三天，我怕被人发现，又怕你呛水，只好把你先拖到外海这个珊瑚礁来。

    团长一边听格子说话一边摸着他的头，他想挪动一下身子，下身传来一阵奇异的感觉。他向下看去，就着月光看见一条美丽的金铜色鱼尾。格子注意到他的目光，捧住他的脸说，你的尾巴是我见过最美丽的鱼尾。

    然后他回想着格子刚才的话，他睡了三天？可他只应该有一天的时间才对。然后他注意到自己一直紧紧握着的左手，手都麻了也没张开。他摊开手掌，看见属于他祖母的那枚戒指；但只剩下了戒指的底座，那颗珍珠已经不翼而飞，戒指上还依稀沾着些细小的泡沫。

    谢谢，团长心想。海风轻柔地吹过他的头发，他隐隐约约听到有人说了句，不客气。

    格子问哈妹呢？我找到你的时候没有看见他，只有你一个人躺在一大堆泡泡里。团长犹豫了一下，最终也没告诉他，只是说他在用魔法的时候就和我告别啦，他迫不及待想要回去看看他的王国，还叫我不要试着拔自己的鳞片，很痛的

    格子听完大笑，拉着他的手臂向后倒去，他俩一块沉入水中，团长感觉脖子后面有什么东西张开了，你的鳃，格子笑着指他的脖子。条纹的，格子大笑，团长也忍不住笑了，说总比你金色上挂两条亮蓝色好。

    他们笑了一阵子，然后停下来，只是看着对方。接着两条人鱼紧紧地拥抱，抱的那样紧，什么海浪都不能将他们打散；鱼群环绕着他们，在他们外围围成一个巨大的球型，像一颗硕大无比的珍珠漂浮在水里。

    而在他们头顶的海面之上，海风温柔地缠绕，吹过海面，吹走泡沫，在银月亮照耀下飞向远方。

 

 


End file.
